


An Extra Night

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their flight is delayed and the Funhaus crew has to stay in an almost fully booked hotel for one extra night, James can't help but put his silver tongue to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Night

“Are you sure there are no rooms with king sized beds?” Adam was exasperated with the hotel staff. The weather leaving New York was horrible and they were going to have to stay another night before they could fly back to L.A.

“Yes, sir, I am absolutely, 100 percent, completely sure that the only two rooms available are ones with one queen size bed and one with two twin beds. Now if you’d like to check somewhere else I won’t be able to guarantee we will even have that by the time you get back. This is your best chance at having somewhere to sleep tonight.”

“Alright. We’ll take both rooms. Thank you for your help.” Lawrence stepped in since Adam looked like he might start smashing things.

Matt took Adam to the side, “Hey, man, calm down. Its going to be alright. I’ll take the twins with Bruce and James, you take the queen with the rest. Its going to be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

“Twins are in room 378 and the queen is room 194. Enjoy your stay.”

“So if I heard you right, me, you and Bruce are going to be rooming in the twins” James said, slinging an arm around Matt’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah, um, well I was trying to calm the beast. If that doesn’t work we can move it around”

“No oh no, it’ll be great! Just you and me and Bruce in a room, all alone tonight. The entire night to do whatever we want.” The blush on Matt’s face was just too cute, and James knew he was babbling but he just couldn’t stop.

“You don’t need to try and seduce me, we are already dating” Matt muttered looking at the floor.

“Yeah, I know, but just thinking of what I could do to you tonight, god it does things to me Matt!” They had picked up their bags and were in the elevator with Bruce now, Bruce who was, suspiciously intrigued with something on his phone. “God I could get you down on that small bed and just kiss every inch of you. I could just get you so worked up, I know how you love to be worshipped.” They got off the elevator and made their way to the room.

“I’d take my time. There wouldn’t be one part of you not covered in bites by the time I got to your cock. You’d be so hard, wouldn’t you? Practically begging for me to suck you off. You know how I love those little sounds you make.” They threw their stuff down and Matt sat on the bed, James scooting him back so he could straddle his legs and sit in his lap, continuing his assault.

“But I wouldn’t suck you off. I’d flip you over, get you on your hands and knees all pretty for me. Then I’d fuck you with my tongue.” Matt moaned at the idea. “Yeah you'd like that. Nothing my my hands spreading you out for me and me taking you to pieces with my tongue. But I wouldn’t fuck you. No, I’d let you cum like that. I’d make you cum while I ate you out. Maybe Bruce would come over and fill up that pretty little mouth of yours, but maybe not. You know how we love to hear you.” Matt bit his bottom lip and tried to swallow the moan that followed, not wanting to give James what he wanted until he delivered.  
The dirty talk had all three of them hard in their jeans. Bruce coughed from the other bed. “I was starting to wonder where I was going to come into play here” he said, trying to disguise his eagerness for honest curiosity.

“Well,” James replied, “I have something special in store for you. And we can reward Matt with that pretty little picture I put in his head if he’s good for us with what I have planned for you, love.” 

“But I really want that” Matt said, not able to hide his disappointment at the thought of James not taking him apart.

“And if you’re good, you’ll get all that and more” James ran his hand through Matt’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. “But first, I think I’m going to go shower.” The smirk was obvious in his voice as he got off the bed and walked to the hotel bathroom, taking their toiletries bag with him, turning to wink at Matt before disappearing.

Matt got up and changed into sweat pants, wanting to be more comfortable if he was in for a show, he didn’t want any of the restricting pain that his jeans caused. He crawled into the too small bed next to Bruce, resting a head on his shoulder and tossing his arm around the bigger mans torso. Bruce wrapped him up and brought him closer to his side.

“You know,” Bruce said, “we could always fool around a little before he gets out, make him jealous. Seeing as how he is the one who got us into this predicament, its only fair we make the most of it.”

“I could suck your dick.” Matt was always matter-of-fact in these sorts of things, not one to hide his desires.

Bruce laughed. “I like the way you think Peake!” and with that, Matt had shifted on top of Bruce, kissing him hard before pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Get this shit off.” Bruce did as he was told, not one to question Matt’s sudden shift in dominance. Bruce threw his shirt on the floor and wrapped his arms around his smaller lovers back, running his hands under his t-shirt, and lightly scratching while Matt kissed his neck.

“Someones feeling feisty” Bruce said with a moan. Matt was biting and sucking on his collar bone now while rolling their hips together.

“Shut up, you know you like it”

Matt kissed down his lovers body, stoping to tease his nipples, liking and biting softly on one before giving the same treatment to the other. Bruce was breathless as Matt un buttoned his shorts, slowly pulling his zipper down and then hooking his fingers in both Bruce’s underwear and shorts, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground to join his shirt.

Matt got on his stomach between Bruce’s legs and wrapped a hand around the mans straining cock. “Do you want me to suck your dick?” he asked and then licked a stripe from Bruce’s balls to the head of his cock. Bruce let a shaky moan be his only response.

“Thats not an answer” Matt said with a smirk, tracing a design with his tongue on just the head, knowing Bruce was not only sensitive to the sensation, but that it wouldn’t be enough to get him close.

“Yes, god Christ, yes Matt. Please.” 

Matt looked up at Bruce from his spot between the mans legs, “Yes sir.” And with that there was a mouth slowly sliding down Bruce’s length. Bruce could feel Matt’s throat working around him, swallowing as he buried his nose into the soft curls at the base of Bruce’s cock. Bruce moaned loudly at the sensation, one hand thrown over his eyes, the other reaching down to try and fist in Matt’s hair. 

Matt pulled off completely before repeating the slow motion again and again. The pace was driving Bruce insane. It felt amazing, but he knew he wouldn’t cum form this, at least for a while.

James walked out of the bathroom, hard cock bouncing as he makes his way over to the bed.

“Isn’t he beautiful” he whispers into Bruce’s ear. “My beautiful boy helping me out.”

Matt pulled off of Bruce’s cock, looking up at James. “Did I do a good job,” he asks.

“Yes, oh Matt, you did a wonderful job for me. And you look so beautiful while you do it.”

Matts dick twitched in his pants. “Thank you” he said as James leaned over to kiss him. When James stretched out, Bruce had the perfect view of his shiny, stretched out hole.

“You fingered yourself in the shower” he said, not quite believing what his eyes were showing him.

“Yeah I did, and Matt here helped me keep you good and hard for when I got out” James said, turning to straddle Bruce as Matt got up and moved to the other bed. He took his shirt off as to not feel like the only one fully clothed in the room. “And look at that, our beautiful boy is getting naked for us. I bet he’s getting ready to enjoy the show.”

James grabbed the base of Bruce’s cock, which was still wet from Matt’s spit, and lined it up with his hole. “You ready big boy?” As soon as Bruce nodded James was sliding down, getting ready to bottom out. Both men were moaning as Matt stared from the other bed, eyes wide, looking at the pure pleasure on both his lovers faces.

James started to move, slowly rising up before pushing back down, Bruce’s hands gripping his hips to steady him, neither one of them caring that there would be bruises in the morning.

As Matt watched from the second bed, he could feel his discomfort growing. He wanted to touch himself, wanted to be able to cum, but he also wanted the reward James had promised. “James” he called, voice small but loud enough to be heard over the moans coming from the other two men. “James, can I touch myself?”

“Oh baby, such a good boy asking permission,” James was trying hard to be eloquent while riding Bruce with slow planed out strokes, “yes, you can touch yourself.”

“I don’t want to cum until you make me cum though” Matt said, making eye contact with the other man.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you as soon as I finish taking care of Bruce. But you need to not cum for me. Touch yourself, but don’t cum.”

Matt slid his sweats and boxers off, hissing when his erection hit the air of the hotel room. He was already aching, having never really calmed down from James’ assault of dirty talk. He watched as James refused to speed up the pace any, lazily fucking himself on Bruce’s cock, the muscles in his thighs tense with every pass.

Matt ran a teasing hand along his length, letting out a shaky moan to accompany it. He didn’t want to give himself too much for fear of disappointing James.

“Look over at him, Bruce,” and he does. Matt looks so wonderful and strung out laying on the bed, hand ghosting over his erection. “Look at what we are doing to our beautiful boy. Look at what you are doing to him. He wishes it was him who had your cock buried in his ass. He wishes he was riding you, but you know he would be good to you. Ride you hard and fast, our baby doesn’t have the same self control I do. But he is so good, He would let you fuck him however you wanted. Our beautiful little slut.”

James was even surprising himself at how even his voice sounded. Even for the slow pace, Bruce was angled so he blamed into his prostate every time he slid down. He was close to cumming, and if Bruce was to wrap a hand around his dick he would probably be gone.

“James, I’m going to cum” Bruce said, echoing James’ thoughts. James sped up, as Bruce wrapped a hand around him, stroking in time with James’ pace. Bruce came first, filling James up before James came over Bruce’s hand and chest.

The two breathed heavy as James pulled off and grabbed a towel he had brought out of the bathroom for Bruce.

Matt was laying on the other bed, hand firmly grasping his cock as he tried to stave off his orgasm. He was breathing heavy and had his head tilted back. He whimpered, trying to get someones attention without outright asking for it.

“Oh god Matt, you look so beautiful like that. I should take a picture and send it to the others. They would be so jealous.” James walked over. “But instead, I thinkI’ll savor this image. Keep it all to myself. Now, get on your hands and knees.”

Matt does as he is told, knowing what is going to come. He has earned his reward, he was so good for James.

James grabs Matt’s ass, lightly massaging his cheeks before spreading them and giving a small lick to his hole. Matt moans at the sensation, encouraging James to do it again. James doesn’t start slow with Matt, not the way he had with Bruce. James wants to open Matt with his tongue, reward him for being so good, let him reach the orgasm he had been chasing for so long. He licked into Matt with strong strokes and mouthed at his taint before sucking there, doing everything he knew would take Matt to pieces.

He didn’t stop, not even for a second, when Bruce grabbed hold of Matt’s leaking cock. “You can cum for us baby. You’ve been so good, cum for us.” And matt did. He came hard over Bruce’s hand and onto the blanket below him.

“James, fuck, Bruce, fuck” he cried out as tears threatened to role down his cheeks.

Bruce picked him up and laid him on the clean bed while James threw the soiled comforter to the floor. Bruce held him tight. “You are so good for us baby. So impossibly beautiful.” James sat on the floor near the bed and nodded in agreement.

Matt and Bruce went and showered together while James rearranged the beds, pushing the two twins together so they could all cuddle throughout the night.

“We are going to need to leave housekeeping one hell of a tip.”


End file.
